conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Makāla'ītam
Classification and Dialects Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Syllables are restricted in the ©V© form, but there are 10 vowels instead of 5. The first 5 are the short vowels an the last 5 are the long vowels. The lenght of the vowel usually changes, well, the lenght of the vowel, but it also dictates where to put the primary and secondary stresses, and occasionally, glottal stops are added at the last vowel if the letters are configured in a right way. Writing System They have 2 different ways of writing, in the Latin Alphabet, and in the Magōna Script. Latin Alphabet Magōna Script Side Note In untranscripted loan words, the spelling is completely different Switching between Latin and Magōna Grammar Nouns Makalan is an agglutinative language. This means that it has markers that act as affixes. The lenght of the vowel in an affix changes based on the previous vowel. If that previous vowel is the rootword, it will copy its vowel lenght. If that previous vowel is part of an another affix, it will take the default vowel lenght of that vowel, most of the time. NOTE: Every affix is a marker unless specified. Notes: # TSCP is used if you are comparing a noun to itself but just at a different time. ## For Example: "It is much more brighter than usual". "It" and "Usual" is referring to the same thing, just at different times. ## In Makalan, These words must be a prefix of a noun that they are referring to, so it would be like "It is much more brighter than usual-it" or in a more understandable way, "It is much more brighter that it usually is.". # This is the "Object" in "Subject-Verb-Object". # This marker is satisfied when the noun is being described by an adjective. TSCP (Temporal Self-Comparing Prefix) I have explained this in the Notes just above, so here are words/prefixes that you can use for TSCP. NOTE: If the first vowel of the rootword and the last vowel of the prefix are long vowels, the last vowel of the prefix will automatically become short and the consonant after that vowel is also dropped off if the rootword starts with a consonant (if that consonant exists). Here is a translation example: "The sun is much more brighter than usual" ---> "Gātalsisā mī lūminsa nū'ut magātalsipāsā." Verbs Like nouns, Makalan also builds verbs using affixes. Only action verbs get these markers. Linking verbs like "mī" (is/are) don't have these markers Tense (-1) * = years ago ** = years from now NOTE: When there is a consonant before the apostrophe, the apostrophe will be automatically removed. Aspect (-2) NOTE: Past tense, normal or distant, will always either have perfect or progressive. Simple becomes Perfect Aspect and Perfect Progressive becomes Progressive. Number (-3) Adverbs Sentence Adverbs Sentence Adverbs are used to give extra information about the sentence, like if the sentence is declarative or interrogative, or if the action in the sentence is accidental or intentional. These are always placed after the object. Syntax The word order for Makalan is SVO, but if you include all of the parts of speech that Makalan has, it would look like this: Subject-Adjective(describes Subject)-"mī"-Verb-Adverb-Adjective-Particle Lexicon Example text ''''